1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gun bore cleaning devices and more specifically it relates to a gun bore cleaning system for efficiently cleaning a bore of a gun.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Gun bore cleaning devices have been in use for years. Conventional gun bore cleaning devices are typically comprised of a plurality of bristles (e.g. bronze, copper, nylon) threadably attached to a relatively rigid cleaning rod.
One problem with conventional gun bore cleaning devices is that they require a considerable amount of time to assemble. Another problem with conventional gun bore cleaning devices is that they are relatively expensive for consumers to purchase. Another problem with conventional gun bore cleaning devices is that they must be cleaned prior to storage. A further problem with conventional gun bore cleaning devices is that they must be stored when not in use. Another problem with conventional gun bore cleaning devices is that they are not readily disposable.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for efficiently cleaning a bore of a gun. Conventional gun bore cleaning devices are relatively expensive, time consuming to utilize, require cleaning, and are not easily stored.
In these respects, the gun bore cleaning system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently cleaning a bore of a gun.